User talk:Bold Clone
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warehouse 13 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Warehouse page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Felinoel (Talk) 18:21, August 7, 2010 Delete tags When adding delete tags, please just add them, don't delete the entire page too. felinoel ~ (Talk) 13:35, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: This is a complete mess--totally unprofessional. Yeah a lot of the newer articles aren't very nice looking, if you could clean them up that would be awesome. 16:34, July 30, 2012 (UTC) But you said it was non-canon? If it is just a redirect you want you can do that yourself. 19:09, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :Neither making an article a redirect nor moving it to a different namespace requires you to be an admin. 19:42, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Locking If you are going to lock a page with the inuse template, there is no real reason to edit the page one category at a time, if you edit the whole page at once then it cuts down on the history being all messy. This is just a comment, not a requirement. 19:27, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Completely Missed Artifact? Hello! While scanning through artifacts, curious as to whom the waffle iron that melted the skin of those who consumed the waffles was, I noticed that you were currently editing the lengthy artifcat list! I'm not sure if I left a message anonomously earlier, but I do want to be sure this information is seen. There's been a Ping! When I had a visitor to my house recently I started the first season of Warehouse thirteen, fairly certain they would love it, and, inevitably, they did. We only had time to watch the first disc, but I decided to watch the whole season again. Of course, as you probably know, I couldn't just leave Artie stuck in the flames! Today I began watching season two and came upon something interesting. In the first episode of the season you learn about Leena and the pearl of wisdom, and Claudia isn't happy about whom Leena took the body of with the thimble. I believe the artifact that has laid dormant right under our noses was in the next episode. Episode 2 of the second season, "Mild Mannered", saw a masked vigilante fighting crime to save his "Lois Lane." Also in this episode (If I am remembering correctly) is a confrontation between Claudia and Leena. The particular incident I'm mentioning includes a moment where Leena rips the headphones off of Claudia's head (this is important as it is when the artifact is briefly shown). I noticed a Japanese headband like thing and a tag for it. I quickly rewound and paused to find a special surprise. This artifact is a Hachimaki belonging to Sergeant Saburo Miyakawa. This particular artifact " Provides the user with no fear of death," according to the tag. After some research I've found that Sergeant Saburo Miyakawa was a Japanese Kamikaze pilot who promised his daughters he would return as a firefly at 9 P.M. that night. Hmmmmm... I wonder where this no fear of death thing comes from. It stood out very vividly to me, but watch a few times if you don't see it... it's there (in some episode on disc one of season two, probably the second episode)! You have your assignment agent. You must go snag it, bag it, and tag it (on this wiki). TubaTiger (talk) ( ) 03:49, August 12, 2012 (UTC) TubaTiger Just went to check and there it is, one completely unoticed hachimaki.How could we all miss that? Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 07:57, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I was pretty sure I wasn't crazy, but thought I'd double check. It was very bright and stood out so I thought, "It must have some mention on the wiki, maybe like the gas station sign!" (which I still want to know about!!!) But when it was nowhere to be found here I googled it. Once I knew it was missed I researched the original owner and made sure it and the artifact match. BINGO!!! It did seem strange to me that they would put an artifact in for ten seconds with a description of what it does... perhaps there is a reason? TubaTiger (talk) ( ) 17:01, August 12, 2012 (UTC)TubaTiger background artifacts As much as I think cleaning up the artifact page is a good idea, I thought it was supposed to be a comprehensive list of all of the artifacts featured in the seies. I'm not saying you should put them all back, but maybe make a new section specificly for background artifacts and others we don't have enough informaton on, just for the sake of completionism. (Completionism? Is that a word? It is now.) Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 06:06, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Yes--as you said, it is supposed to be a list of all the artifacts featured in the series. So what, exactly, is the definition of 'featured'? According to Wiktionary, it is "An important or main item." Technically, based off of that definition, that does not include background items--only items that are important or relevant to the show. That's why some users have started saying that the background items should not be on the list. Does this make sense? I'll consider the issue some more and get back to you. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 18:18, August 19, 2012 (UTC) On the other hand, ommiting some will just encourage more pillocks to add them back on to the list, thinking we've missed them. Also, I'm a completionist (shutup, it's a word now), and not having them all irritates me to an insane degree. I can't be the only one that thinks that way. Just for the sake of being the internet's only complete list, at least give them the mercy of a sub-category. Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 23:01, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I disagree, the List of Artifacts page was to be a comprehensive list of all artifacts so that they would be mentioned while all the featured artifacts would get their own article. 13:46, August 20, 2012 (UTC) OK, we're clearly having some conflict over this. The way I see it, the list exists to catalogue all of the artifacts we know of. That's why I keep adding these background artifacts you seem so against regardless of how much information exists on them. For artifacts that have a more notable presence, we have seperate pages. That's why I'm trying to get rid of the Shackleton Sardines page, it's all history and nothing about the artifact itself. Why do you disagree? Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 04:22, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :I don't disagree. The page exists to record all of the notable artifacts. Background artifacts are worthless. Example: "A stack of Campbell soup cans." That is worthless background stuff placed there by the producers. We know nothing about it in any way, shape, or form. The Shackleton Sardine Can is notable because it was actually mentioned; we actually know something about it--its history. Granted, it is not a featured artifact, like Robert Louis Stevenson's Bookends, but it is more than nothing, which is exactly what we have on the background artifacts. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 18:18, August 30, 2012 (UTC) I agree, this list is supposed to be nothing more then notes on the side artifacts whereas the featured artifacts should be found here. 12:44, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :I'm simply against list every single unknown name unknown power unknown origin random background filler material by the producers artifact that we have ever seen in the show. I'm not the only one who takes this position. Speak with Vaultboy24. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 18:18, August 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Well... back when there was only one season it seemed like a fine thing to do... 18:50, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :::I agree with you there--it was a gret idea back when there was only one season of the show. My concern now is that there are too many artifacts on the show now to effectively list each and every unknown name unknown power unknown origin random background artifact. As a single simple rule, I feel that we shouldn't list an artifact unless it is actually mentioned on the show, or is more than a background prop--if there is something notable about, then we add it. For example, the Trojan Horse is in the Warehouse; we keep that because even though it is a background artifact that appears all of once, we know it's name and some of its history. On the other hand, we wouldn't list the chess set seen next to where Bobby Fisher's marbles were because we aren't for sure about its powers and past. --'Bold Clone' ::::So... all the items in the Warehouse that were added to the article is being kept, but super speculative items such as a random object that an agent was seen using out of the Warehouse are being removed? 15:53, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :If the artifact's effect is known without the name, we keep it. If the artifact's name is known without the effects, we keep it (Trojan Horse). If the artifact is missing a name and effects, we get rid of it (like the set of jacks). Does this work? --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 02:09, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :OK, I can understand where you're coming from. But I think we should keep the jacks for one. We may not know exactly what they do, but attention was drawn to them and we know it can be used as some means of torture. But what about artifacts like the 'bad crayons' that were mention for all of two seconds in Grand Designs. We know nothing of their effects or history, but we know th year Artie encountered them. Would that count? I'm happy to concede that most of the back ground mentions are pointless, so I'll stop adding them if you forgive me for not adding references. Sorry, I'm not that tech savvy and how to do that still eludes me. Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 07:56, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ::You've got a point about the jacks--attention was drawn to them. I guess if we knew the year an artifact was caught, then that would be enough. ::And it's easy enough to use references; all you really need to to is copy-paste an existing reference, and then modify it for a specific episode. I think we even have a policy about that, if you want to look that up. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 02:22, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll figure it out eventually. I usually do. Maybe. Sometimes. Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 09:13, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Ok how about... #If the artifact is named and effects are given. #If the artifact is named or effects are seen. #If the artifact has importance placed on it and the community agrees that it should be kept. ::: 13:12, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :That sounds great! --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 18:04, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Then can we agree that voting periods last until three days pass after the last person has voted? 19:22, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure, that works. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 03:34, September 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Seems fai rProf. Draco (talk) ( ) 09:06, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Hoookay, added the new ones, still having trouble with references. Is there a tutorial page or something? Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 05:09, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Not that I know of, what exactly is your problem? 16:34, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Don't you think it would be easier to edit the list of artifacts page as a whole and at one time, instead of piece by piece? Just curious! Per Ankh ED 05:04, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Ah, okay. Carry on. Per Ankh ED 01:58, March 3, 2013 (UTC)